Dual-axis tables are commonly mounted on machine tool beds to receive fixtures for positioning and restraining work pieces such, for example, as engine blocks to be resurfaced. The fixtures are normally anchored in position by bolts threaded into T-nuts mounted in T-ways extending along the table. In the past front/back tilting and right/left tilting of the dual-axis tables commonly in use has involved manual operation of two handwheels and also tightening of several clamps after the tilting adjustment has been achieved. The tilting mechanism is such that tilting of one axis so effects the position of the table with respect to the second axis that several manipulations of the handwheels is necessary to achieve the desired leveling of the workpiece on the table. Furthermore, the need to also operate several clamps is unduly time consuming and aggravating. Also, on occasions the operator forgets to release one or more of the clamps before commencing a readjustment of the table tilt, and ends up damaging the table mechanism by turning one of the handwheels too hard in an effort to make the desired adjustment.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to provide an improved dual-axis table operating system having only one clamping action and requiring less manipulation of the tilting mechanism.